bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
12 blades (BZPRPG)
=12 Blades= Origin: The 12 blades were created by The Elementals (BZPRPG) as a response to the growing threat that Xerius was becoming. As their protege, they knew all about him and forged in secret these 12 blades. They can be combined together to create a shield strong enough to lock Xerius up. Appearance: Physically the Twelve Swords are very nearly identical. Each double-edged blade is one meter in length, of dazzling workmanship, magically, permanently, keen, and virtually indestructible by any human effort not employing another Sword. Each (except Woundhealer) can be used as a superb physical weapon, apart from it extra qualities. The flat sides of each blade display a mottled appearance suggesting the illusion of depth; the pattern gives the illusion of going centimeters deep into the steel, though the blade is everywhere less than a centimeter thick. The only real difference in physical appearance among the 12 lies in the white symbols borne by eleven of the twelve hilts. Powers: Each of the individual blades manifested a special power as a result of their merging with a tiny bit of Xerius' DNA and the power of the Elementals' forges. They are listed here in rank of power: WOUNDHEALER (SW. OF MERCY; SW OF LOVE) Symbol: open hand Sound: human breath Remarks: Actually not a weapon. When plunged into body causes no pain or damage--quite the contrary. Heals any injuries or disease, as long as spark of life remains. Will not raise dead or restore youth. Can be used prophylactically, e.g., a man can hold this Sword embedded in his flesh and jump off a cliff, or face an armed attack, without being hurt more than momentarily. Caused Jord the Smith to regrow his amputated arm, over a period of months. SHIELDBREAKER (SW. OF FORCE) Symbol: hammer Sound: thudding; slow rhythm when danger threatens, rapid in actual combat. Remarks: violently trumps any and all other weapons, physical or magical, passive or active. DEMONS and WARBEASTS also count as weapons for this purpose. One fighter with SW OF FORCE can carve up an army (as long as they keep coming within reach) and survive unscratched. But user may be exhausted, even fatally, being tugged through violent exercise by this SW. Once in action, can't be dropped or turned off until the fight is over. All other SWORDS are useless as weapons against person armed with this one; e.g., wielder cannot be tracked down by WAYFINDER or deceived by SIGHTBLINDER. Only one way to beat SW. OF FORCE: SHIELDBREAKER will not harm the flesh of an unarmed person, and wielder can be outwrestled even by someone normally much weaker. SOULCUTTER (TYRANT'S BLADE) Symbol: none Sound: none Remarks: On being drawn from its scabbard, induces utter, incapacitating hopelessness and despair--beginning with the person who draws it, spreading slowly to those nearby, then farther. Under Soulcutter's influence no human activity seems worth the effort. Radius of operation enough to cover a fair-sized battlefield. Whole armies may be induced to throw down their weapons. This Sword will prevail over MINDSWORD when the two are brought into direct conflict. MINDSWORD (various alternate names; make one up if you like) Symbol: generic banner Sound: faint roar as of cheering mob Remarks: inspires fanatical loyalty, obedience, worship of wielder. Can even cause GODS to fall down and worship humans. TOWNSAVER (SW. OF FURY) Symbol: crenelated wall Sound: scream Remarks: in physical combat very similar in effect to SHIELDBREAKER, but only under limited conditions: when defending some place of human habitation, as a castle, village, house, cave, etc. Also does not defend its wielder against injury. COINSPINNER (SW. OF CHANCE) Symbol: dice Sound: none Remarks: renders bearer incredibly, magically lucky. Anyone attempting harm to user has amazing bad luck, swallowed by an earthquake if necessary to save user. This SW. is unique in that it moves itself around at random intervals, changing owners now and then, leaving even locked and sealed vaults to reappear in unexpected places. DOOMGIVER (SW. OF JUSTICE) Symbol: hollow circle Sound: none Remarks: anyone attacking user suffers whatever injury (s)he is trying to inflict. SIGHTBLINDER (SW. OF STEALTH) Symbol: human eye Sound: none Remarks: When drawn, causes others to see its wielder as someone they desperately fear, or desperately love. Perception may switch from one to the other and back again. The SW. Of STEALTH itself generally becomes invisible in use, thus can be used to strike a treacherous blow. A secondary and subtler effect is to enhance the user's perception of the true nature of anyone (s)he sees. WAYFINDER (SW. OF WISDOM) Symbol: small white arrow--points to pommel Sound: none. Sword quivers in action. Remarks: Aims itself physically, geographically, twisting in the hand to point in the direction of whatever goal user asks for. If necessary will point, unerringly, to the proper intermediate goal or destination, person, place, or thing. FARSLAYER (SW. OF VENGENANCE) Symbol: target; that is concentric rings Sound: howl Remarks: Farslayer when thrown at a foe will travel any distance necessary to reach intended target. Skewers the heart (in case of a demon, the physical object housing the life). No physical or magical barrier (except, of course, SHIELDBREAKER) is effective. STONECUTTER (SW. OF SIEGE) Symbol: a wedge, splitting a block Sound: heavy, slow hammering Remarks: Cuts stone of any kind (diamonds, granite, etc.) neatly and smoothly as cheese. Great for undermining forts, escaping dungeons, setting ambushes. Marvelous sculptor's tool. DRAGONSLICER (SW. OF HEROES) Symbol: dragon Sound: shrilling Remarks: Penetrates easily the thickest armored scales and finds the vital spots of these otherwise almost invulnerable monsters. Is great for Rahi. Does not guarantee the wielder against death or injury. Current Locations: All 12 blades including the elusive Coinspinner are currently held by Xerius in his dimensional room. Coinspinner has been locked dimensionally within the room so that he constantly holds it. Notes: - These swords are based off the series by Fred Saberhagen. All credit to this idea goes to him. I have merely adapted this idea to the BZPRPG and my character. I claim no ownership. - Most of this information was used from this website: http://www.berserker.com/info_swdprop.htm Related Links: Xerius (BZPRPG) The Elementals (BZPRPG) Category: Weapons (BZPRPG)